This invention relates to a detachable grip device for a kitchen accessory, for example a detachable holder for a pan.
A detachable grip device is known of the type which comprises a grip body, wherein two elements forming jaws that are mobile in translation with respect to one another according to a longitudinal direction between an open position and a closed position in which they are able to clamp the skirt of a kitchen accessory, wherein means of moving the jaw-forming elements configured so as to pass from a stable closed state in which the two jaw-forming elements are in their closed position to a stable open state in which the two jaw-forming elements are in their open position, and inversely, passing via an intermediate unstable equilibrium state, and means of opening the jaw-forming elements movable between a rest position in which they have no effect on the movement means, and an activation position in which they are adapted to drive the movement means initially in their closed state beyond their unstable intermediate state.
Such a device is for example described in the patent application FR 2 842 717 wherein the opening means are formed by a manual control button that is mounted in translation according to the longitudinal direction, on the upper face of the grip body so that in a natural position, the hand holding the handle has the thumb on the button. Furthermore, for safety reasons (in order to avoid involuntarily moving the button from its rest position to its activation position), the movement of the button is orientated as follows: the button in the rest position is closer to the longitudinal end in contact with the kitchen accessory than when it is in the activation position. Consequently, to drive the button to the activation position, the thumb must be bent, which is not a movement that is made involuntarily.
The problem of this grip device is that the orientation of the movement of the opening means is so unnatural that it has proven to be impractical, especially due to the fact that the means for moving the jaw-forming elements comprise a lever that has a pivoting mounting on the lower face of the grip body, and that, to actuate the opening of the jaw-forming elements, not only does the button located on the upper face have to be pulled, but also the lever located on the lower face has to be freed to permit the deployment.